


Between the Sheets

by Banner4Hetalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banner4Hetalia/pseuds/Banner4Hetalia
Summary: A nice quiet morning between two lovers





	Between the Sheets

Between the Sheets

Inspired by Imogen Heap's song, Between the Sheets

It was a peaceful morning for Remus and Sirius as they laid together in Sirius's bed in Grimmauld Place. They rarely had time for themselves anymore, so this was a small blessing for the both of them. 

“I've missed this.” Sirius said feeling very content as he laid in his bed cuddling his longtime friend and lover Remus. It had been awhile since he felt so happy considering all that had happened in the last twelve years, but that was behind them now. Now they could start trying to fix what was left of their relationship. 

“Me too love.” Remus was especially happy he was able to spend this time alone with Sirius. He had been very gentle, and trying to help him adjust to life, after all those years in Azkaban. Remus pulled the man closer to him, and wanted to hold on to this precious moment for just a little longer. “After we win, just think of all the time we'll have to do this. No more meetings, no more having to wake up early to go on missions. Just us.” 

Sirius cuddled closer to Remus and quickly stole a quick kiss on the lips. Remus smiled and pulled Sirius in for another and another. 

It was indeed a perfect quiet morning for the both of them.


End file.
